


Songbird

by Ultimate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominating, F/M, Final Crisis (DCU), Fingering, M/M, PTSD, Past Rape, Penetration, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Twisted, Violence, ass, chained, psychotic, under the red hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate/pseuds/Ultimate
Summary: AU when Batman actually dies in Final Crisis. Damian leaves the role of Robin because he does not tolerate the idea of Grayson being Batman since he believes Grayson is not worthy. Damian returns to his mother, Talia al Ghul and decides to rule with her as she had always wanted. Damian kills Ra’s al Ghul and takes over the league of assassins. Eight years pass and Damian is still rogue and is currently an anti-hero. Everyone has given up hope on Damian, everyone except Jason. Believing in second chances, Jason tries to get Damian’s attention by interfering with his assassins while on their missions. Damian intends to personally stop Jason from interfering with his plans of eliminating Gotham’s criminals. *Damian is time skipped to age 21*





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd believes in second chances and does not want to give up on Damian even though everyone else has.

*Two nights ago*

A massive fog covers the whole city of Gotham like a blanket at night. The fog is so thick that Red Hood could barely see two feet in front of him. His laugh echoed through the alleys as he thrilled in running on the rooftops when it was barely visible. With each step he takes he hopes that there would be somewhere to land on as he leaps across the buildings and through the fog. Being chased by assassins throughout the city in these conditions excited him. He felt so alive, his blood pumping, his sweat leaving trails behind him, he enjoyed it all. He jumped down and continued to run through the alleys. Every corner had a surprise waiting for him and he thrilled in it. He took out assassins left and right, he was hit and he would hit back harder. He couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement. The assassins were well trained and they were a challenge for him. However, he was always victorious. After taking out the last assassin he scoffed. Everyone knows him as Red Hood because he is dangerous, and only some live long enough to know him as Jason Todd.

“Heh, 's that all?” Red Hood held an assassin down with his knee pressing down on his chest.

“Stop messing—ARGH!” The assassin tried to speak, but Red Hood pressed down hard on his sternum.

“I can break your sternum and a couple of ribs with just a little bit of more pressure. I won’t do it if you promise to deliver a message to your leader.” Red Hood pressed harder and pulled out his gun to make his request more meaningful.

“Tt... you won’t need to send a messenger.” A familiar voice alerted Red Hood but before he could do anything he saw a sword striking through the assassin’s head.

Red Hood had not seen this man ever since he left Gotham as a thirteen-year-old boy. He is older now. He is tall and muscular, and his facial features shockingly identical to Bruce’s. He was clothed in a loose green colored robe with gold accents and under his robe he wore a plated chest piece. He had a dragon tattoo on his right arm and some of his scars signified that he has been in serious fights. This was not the same arrogant boy he once knew and protected. He now has this stoic appearance, and his face shows no emotion. However, his eyes, as blue as the ocean, showed so much sadness and grief. He was still mourning his father’s death. Behind all this facade, he is still seeking for righteous guidance. Even though he did not hesitate on killing this man, he gave him mercy as he killed him. It was a quick and smooth kill. It reminded Red Hood after he had come back from the dead, he killed so many, but he made sure to end their lives as quickly and as painless as possible.

“You killed your own man?” Red Hood stood up and put away his gun.

“Men. All of them failed their mission so they are worthless.” The man cleaned his sword and pointed it at Red Hood. Red Hood put his hands up and removed his helmet carefully.

“How ya been Damian?” Red Hood smiled and waved at Damian.

“Tt… what do you want from me Jason?” Damian sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

“I heard Black Mask is going to be in town tomorrow, and last I checked, he hasn't done business here in three years. You don’t happen to know anything about that do you?” Jason asked, and Damian shrugged.

“Doesn’t concern you.” Damian responds.

“Actually, it does. You can’t be doing this Dami—” Jason walked closer to Damian, but he backed away.

“Don't call me Dami. You need to back off and let me do what needs to be done since Batman doesn’t do shit for Gotham. Is this why you have been messing with my assassins lately? Before it was quite comical, but now it's just getting annoying.” Jason stayed silent for a minute, but he spoke softly and in his usual cocky tone.

“Nothing seemed to work, hell I even sent letters with robin stamps on them and you never responded. Robin stamps for crying out loud, y'know how hard it is to find some fucking damned robin stamps?! Not to mention, my writing is crap!" Jason said thinking he would get a reaction out of Damian.

"... You don’t know me Jason, I’m a monster and I suggest you stay out of my way before you get hurt." Damian remained dead-pan. ‘Crap, what the hell do I say to this kid?’ Jason thought to himself before he spoke.

"You are a Wayne and—” Jason tried to get close, but as he mentioned Wayne, Damian snapped.

“I am an al Ghul now! The last Wayne died when Bruce was killed!” Damian turned around to leave. ‘ I guess that wasn’t the right thing to say to him…’ thought Jason as he grabbed Damian by the shoulder.

“Let me help you! I have been where you are now and believe me kid, it’s not worth it!” Damian stayed silent for a while and removed Jason's arm off his shoulder.

"I don't understand you... Dick, Tim, Barbara, and all the others gave up on me. Why are you so persistent?" Damian asked, and Jason sighed.

"... I just want you to come home Dami... you are family..." Jason looks down at the floor waiting for Damian to respond, but then Damian began to laugh out of nowhere, sending chills down Jason’s spine.

“Jason… oh Jason. Your first mistake was interfering with my assassins, and your second was trying to reach out to me!” Damian grabbed Jason’s arm and slammed him to the ground. Jason struggled to get on his feet as his vision tried to adjust. He looked up to see Damian, but what greeted him was his fist. As Jason blacked out Damian tied him up. An assassin that had followed Damian came out of the shadows.

“Lord Damian, I can carry him for—” Damian stabbed the assassin through the heart as he hoisted Jason onto his shoulder.

“Your mistake was to hide and only come out when convenient, lap dog. Tt.” He walked through the alley’s darkness and disappeared leaving the bodies to rot.

* * *

 

*The night after Jason’s kidnapping*

The batmobile raced through Gotham’s streets. Any cars that were on the road immediately gave way to Batman. They feared the bat and they would rather not get in his way. Yet, Batman was desperate, he couldn’t go any faster and he feared he would be too late. His mission: save Black Mask. Black Mask… a criminal, he has killed so many and has committed many crimes. His money is tainted with innocent’s blood and he deserves the worst possible punishment. However, even someone like him, shouldn’t be killed.

“Who am I to declare who dies and who doesn’t?” Batman spoke to himself. He was frustrated and worried. He knew that Damian had been sending assassins to kill the big players of Gotham. Every time Batman tried to stop him, Damian was two steps ahead. Batman hated arriving late and it seemed like this time was no different. He saw smoke coming out of a building. It just so happens that he knows Black Mask is in that specific location. He gritted his teeth and attempted to accelerate, but he was already at top speed. He was desperate at this point. Batman launched himself out of the batmobile and grappled through the city. He was getting close, but would he make it? He neared the building as the firefighters tried to stop the fire from spreading. Batman scanned the building and confirmed fourteen dead bodies. He launched into the fire and began to pull out the bodies, each body he recognized as Black Mask’s goons. The last body was Black Mask. He carried him out and some of the police officers cheered. That’s one issue off the streets, yet Black Mask had not been in Gotham for three years. Everything was a set up arranged by Damian.

“Red Robin?” Batman radioed Red Robin as he grappled to the top of the burning building while using a gadget to call the batwing to put out the fire.

“Yeah? Still busy with the gang I’m investigating on. Need back up?” Batman heard some punching and kicking over the comm.

“No… Black Mask is dead.” Red Robin stayed silent trying to process what he just heard.

“Was it—” He tried to ask, but Batman interrupted him because he knew what he was going to suggest.

“Yeah… Red Hood come in.” Batman waited for a response from Red Hood. He would usually make a joke like ‘miss me?’ but there was nothing.

“He hasn’t reported in since yesterday.” Red Robin said, and Batman began to worry.

“Head to the batcave, we need to find out what happened to him.” The batwing arrived and began pouring water over the building. Batman wanted to search the rooftop for clues as he waited for the batwing to finish putting the fire out. He knows it’s Damian, but he must make sure. Just as he began to search he was surprised with a kick to the side of his abdomen. Batman managed to recover quickly and prepared to fight. He heard laughter as he looked shocked to see who kicked him.

“Not as good as the previous.” Batman growled in anger.

“Talia… I knew this was Damian’s doing.” Talia was accompanied by a group of assassins. They surrounded Batman in case he tried to make a move.

“My son is fulfilling his role as king. He is doing what it takes, and you can’t stop him.” Talia smiled when Batman threw a batarang. She caught the batarang and laughed.

“You are brainwashing him with your ideas. He needed to be here as Robin! You made him into a monster!” Batman gritted his teeth.

“His rightful role here was as Batman, but you took that from him. His father’s cowl, you took it from Damian!” Talia ordered the assassins and they all pulled out their swords.

“You tell Damian that I am coming for him… and Jason.” Talia laughed, but then she heard a ticking sound coming from the batarang. She quickly launched it in the air as it exploded. Batman had used a smoke bomb and disappeared leaving Talia amused.

“Seems like I underestimated him.” She smirked.

* * *

 

*Present morning*

The aroma of freshly brewed tea wafts through the nostrils of Jason Todd. It was a pleasant way to be woken. His sore body began to move only to be disturbed by the sounds of chains rattling. The chains restrained him and allowed limited mobility. Jason found himself most comfortable in a prone position. He felt a collar around his neck and if he tried to get up, the collar would tighten around his trachea and make him choke. Quickly, he opened his eyes, but he could not see. Jason was blind folded and chained somewhere, he was unfamiliar with the scents in this place. He is used to the smell of cigars and sewers back at Gotham.

‘Where the hell am I?!’ he began to think on how to get out, but suddenly he heard a chuckle.

“You are in my palace, Jason.” His voice almost a whisper, but he recognized Damian's deep voice. His sentence followed with a sip of the tea Jason had caught a scent of.

“Well, well, kinky aren’t you?” Jason made a joke, he felt cocky enough to do so, but quickly regretted it.

“You have no idea.” Damian responded and put his teacup down making a clink sound as it touched the table. ‘Glass table on my right… how far is it from me?’. There were sounds of footsteps leaving the room, Jason figured Damian dismissed his servants. H sat up slowly and continued to think of ways to escape. The room was silent for a while, Jason wasn’t sure if Damian was even there anymore.

“Uh, Dami?” Jason expected no response.

“Yeah?” Damian responds, his footsteps are so silent Jason thought he had left.

“How long was I out?” Jason asks not recalling being drugged or anything.

“It’s been two days. I gave you a strong sedative.” Damian responds. ‘What the hell kinda sedative was that? Two whole days?!’ Jason thought to himself, but then another question popped in his head.

“Where am I? Like I know it’s not Gotham because it smells really good here. With the tea and crap load of incenses.” Jason began to stretch his arm trying to find a way out of his chains. His arms were bound together behind him, he tried to flex to see how strong they were only to cause himself pain.

“You are in Nanda Parbat, it’s in Pakistan. Mother told me you had been here before, but you didn’t stay long.” Jason began to hyperventilate. He hates being close to where he had died and he hates being reminded of his death. His heart began to beat faster as he began to think back of the time he was tortured. He tries to control his breathing, all the while trying to appear calm in front of Damian. However, Damian took notice.

“What’s wrong? Oh! That’s right, we are close to where you died.” Damian sounded amused at Jason’s surprising reaction.

“Why the hell am I blindfolded and chained?” Jason's tone changed as he asked. He tries to yank himself from the chains and it seemed useless, he wasn’t comfortable being blindfolded. He couldn’t see what he could use to get out or even see a way out.

“You have been messing with the missions I give out to my assassins. I hate having delays and I hate interceptors. You are here because I do not know what to do with you.” Damian sips his tea again.

“What do you mean?” beginning to calm his breathing down, Jason lays back on the floor exhausted.

“What I mean is, it’s been eight years. Dick is after me, Drake, and all the others are after me to stop me and lock me up. But you… you are playing with me.” Damian begins to walk over to Jason and his steps are so light that Jason jolts when Damian grabbed him by the chin.

“I don’t believe you deserve punishment. Heck, I served my time and it didn’t help one bit. What you need is a family… people who love you and are willing to help you. Dami, you have that…” Jason bites his lip, he doesn’t like talking about sentimental stuff and he's never had to since Grayson always did that sentimental crap.

“Heh… love huh? Are you sure you aren't declaring yourself to me?” Damian asks and begins to laugh when he notices Jason’s blush as he tried to pull away from Damian.

“W-what the hell?! No! I didn’t mean it in that way—" Damian lets go of his chin and walks off, he hears liquid being poured into a cup. ‘Great, now he makes awkward as hell jokes and he laughs more often than when he was a kid. Creepy.’

“I admit, I've become a little twisted since you last saw me as a kid. I guess it must weird you out huh? Oh! would you like some tea Jason?” Damian asks as he walks over to Jason. Jason sat up and began to speak.

“Actually, yeah I’m really thirs—AGH!” Jason wasn’t aware that Damian was in front of him. He felt scorching water cascading down his chest. He jerked, and he tried to get away, but it was futile. Afterwards, Damian grabbed Jason’s jaw and forced open his mouth. He poured tea into Jason’s mouth, he swallowed the bitter and hot tea. Jason choked as the tea burned down his throat. He swallowed the painful hot water; desperate to breathe again.

“Fuck you…” Jason whispered as he sat and endured the pain. He’s had worse, literally. Damian snickered and put pressure with his hands on his chest to increase his pain.

“Lord Damian, your mother has arrived.” An assassin reported just outside the room. It didn’t echo so it gave Jason an advantage. ‘I’m not in a cell nor a cave…’

“Tt, lucky you.” Damian let go of Jason’s chains and headed out the door. Jason began to scramble, but his body felt weak.

‘What the?’ he collapsed on the floor.

“By the way, the tea had a little bit of a dose of sedative. Just so you won’t try to escape while I’m gone.” Damian laughed, and all Jason heard last was a door shutting before he fell unconscious.

* * *

 

*Present. Afternoon*

Talia al Ghul is as elegant as ever, her hair flowed in the wind as she stood outside overlooking the land. She admired the loneliness the dessert offered her, it was peaceful, and she loved that. She turned around to see her son standing not so far from her, she gave him a hug and caressed his cheek.

“Mother.” Damian’s tone carried a little authority. He waited for her to stop the affection and deliver the information he needed.

“Black Mask is dead. We managed to blow him up in the building you had arranged his meeting in.” She smiled, she was proud of her son taking over his grandfather. He is doing a much better job and his progress is incredible.

“Did any innocents die?” Damian asked, his mother looked unto his expressionless face.

“No, I made sure of that.” She responds, and Damian turns to walk away.

“Before you go. Just thought I’d tell you that Batman gave me a message to deliver.” Damian stops and turns around.

“What does he want?” Damian’s face had an angered expression.

“He said, ‘I’m coming for you and I’ll save Jason’.” Damian clenched his fists and his mother sighs.

“I don’t know why Jason is here, but you might as well hand him over to—” Damian snapped at her before she could finish her sentence.

“No! Batman doesn’t get to tell me what to do. And you know what mother? I hope he does come so that I can kill him once and for all.” Damian turns around once more to walk away.

“And Jason stays with me.” Damian tells his mother and she crosses her arms as she watched him walk away.

* * *

 

*Present. Night*

Jason’s head was throbbing, his chest and throat still ached from being scorched by Damian and his body felt a little woozy. He was regaining consciousness when a ghastly sound filled the room. It was the shrieking of a bed, the banging on the bed’s board against the wall and a woman moaning. He still couldn’t see because of the blindfold, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.

“AH! S-so good!” a woman yelled as her ass was slapped. Jason couldn’t believe it.

‘What the fuck?’ Jason asked himself, this was unbelievable. This is a totally different Damian, not the innocent kid he knew.

“Jaybird” Jason jolts as he heard his name coming from Damian’s mouth.

‘Is this seriously happening?’ Jason asked himself as he remained in silence. He continued to hear the moans and bodies slapping. He wanted to fake still being unconscious.

“This is what I’m going to do to you Jay.” Damian said, and Jason felt weird. He tried to ignore it, but between the lewd sounds the bodies made and the moaning, he couldn’t concentrate.

“This woman… was ordered to cut her hair as short as yours. Her eyes are turquoise, just like yours, and right now I’m pulling her by the hair. I’m ramming her hole.” Damian began to describe what he was doing, and Jason was trying to ignore him yet his arrogance got the best of him.

“I’m flattered, Damian. I mean, I know I’m smoking hot, but I don’t roll that way.” Jason said arrogantly, and Damian laughed.

“We’ll see about that.” Damian responded, and Jason froze.

‘Why is Damian doing this?’ Jason was shocked and didn’t know how to react. He was a little boy when he last saw him before he dropped from the face of the planet. No one could find him unless he allowed it, and the bat family was not allowed. And here he is, banging a woman while Jason is in the room as if it’s a family dinner. He stayed still on the floor hoping that they would finish soon and leave.

“AH! AH! AH!” The woman continued to moan, the pace getting faster and all Jason could think of was how to escape.

“Jason… you are next.” Damian whispered, and Jason felt as if Damian was right on his ear. His face flushed with blood. ‘What the hell!’ Jason said as he scooted away from where Damian’s voice came from. The woman yelped, and it sounded as if she was in an orgasm. The bodies slapping together quickened and then it stopped abruptly. After a while, the room was silent. Jason heard footsteps and the door closing. ‘Two sets of feet?’ Jason lifted his head towards the direction of the door shutting.

“Hah… you thought it was me?” Damian grabbed Jason’s shoulders.

“Damian! Stop!” Jason yelled as he was turned over. Damian grabbed Jason by the chin and forced open his mouth. He tried to bite Damian’s finger, but it was too late as Damian had forced a pill down his throat.

“This won’t take long, it’s one of my mother’s… experiment.” Damian’s finger began to trail down Jason’s red bat symbol on his shirt. Jason felt his heart rate increase and his body became very sensitive. The chains that once hurt him are now exciting him and every friction made him feel good. Jason bit his lip to try and keep himself composed as he tried to shake Damian off and whatever he put into his mouth just now. Damian grabbed the bottom of Jason’s shirt and pushed it over Jason’s head.

"What did you—" Jason tried to move, but Damian jerked him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Jay... do you remember when we fought Scarecrow while dad… Bruce was busy with the Justice League?" Damian began to trail down his neck with his tongue.

"What the hell are you talking a— Ah!" Damian bit his right nipple and sucked on it. Jason was disturbed by his own voice, and angry that his body had betrayed him.

“Wow, you have such a lovely voice Jay.” Damian nuzzled at his chest.

“Fuck off Damian!” Jason managed to say, and Damian continued.  
“… Scarecrow got me with fear gas and you rescued me… right after that we… wait you don’t remember?” Damian pinched Jason’s nipple and Jason grunted as he shook his head in denial.

"You must have forgotten what you said to me..." He sulked at Jason's lack of memory while he continued to suck. Jason's cock started to throb in his pants while the friction made him desperate to any touch down there.

"... Crap! I can't think straight damn it!" Jason gasped as Damian pinched the other nipple.

"Well... I guess it doesn’t matter... Jay." Damian began to unbuckle Jason's belt. 'This is bad... I have to get out'.

“What are you…” Jason whispered as Damian grabbed Jason’s cock that was desperate to poke through his pants. Jason arched his back at the sudden touch. It’s been so long since he himself has touched down there, let alone have sex. He was so busy trying to find Damian… he didn’t have time for pleasure. Damian licked his nipple and caressed his sore chest.

"T-this isn't right Dami! AH!" Jason jerked, and the chains filled the room as they clang and rattled around.

“Hmmm… you should change your alias to Songbird. I think it fits you quite nicely… tell me Jay, what’s on your mind?” Damian began to unbuckle Jason’s belt and pulled down his cargo pants. Jason feels so enticed by Damian, but he does not want to give in to the flesh's desire which the pill was causing.

“What’s on my mind right now is... killing you.” Jason didn’t want to tell Damian that he was so surprised. ‘Damian was so innocent...’ He was in full control of the situation and Jason didn’t know what to do nor how to escape.

“That so? You should know… that excites me even more.” Damian exposed Jason’s cock as it sprung out when he pulled down his underwear. Jason tried to push Damian away with his legs, but he failed. He then screamed at the sudden hot pain leaking onto his lower abdomen.

“DAMIAN!” Jason screamed, and Damian laughed.

“Relax, it’s just hot wax. Red looks so good on you Jaybird.” Jason gasped, and he tried to scoot away from the hot wax only to realize his cock was twitching. Damian chuckled at Jason’s reaction to the wax.

“N-no that—” Damian pressed his lips against Jason’s. He slipped his tongue in and made out with him. Jason choked on the sudden kiss, and he immediately bit Damian’s lip. Damian pulled away and punched Jason on the face. The taste of iron fills Jason’s mouth, his own blood mixing with Damian’s.

“Tt… seems like you need some training.” Damian pushed Jason down and suddenly Jason’s legs wrap around his neck.

“Get me out of these chains or I’ll break your arm.” Jason had Damian in a triangle lock, he can easily cut off his circulation and knock him out. The problem was, he wouldn’t be able to get out of the chains on time before Damian would recuperate.

“That just turned me on even more.” Damian licked Jason’s cock and began to suck. Jason was trying to keep the lock, but he loosened a little. Damian grabbed Jason’s thighs and slipped out. He pressed down on his thighs and continued to suck. Jason moaned and immediately bit his lip so hard he started to bleed. He couldn’t believe the shame and humiliation. He knew he needed to get out, but he gave in to pleasure. Jason’s hips began to thrust up in Damian’s mouth, Damian scolded him by biting his thigh.

“Ahh! Damian!” Jason shuddered at the sudden bite. Damian reached over to the table and grabbed some lube. He opened the bottle and squirted some onto his hand. He inserted a finger into Jason’s hole and Jason kicked Damian on the chest. Damian stumbled, and all Jason could hear was glass breaking. ‘The glass table!’ he was concerned. Damian grunted as he suddenly got up and pulled Jason by the hair.

“NGH—D-Dami—” Damian slammed Jason to the floor so hard that Jason heard two of his ribs crack. He gasped for air and his body jerked at the pain.

“I like this power struggle we have going on here... tt.” Damian pressed Jason’s face on the floor, he lifted Jason’s hips and brought his ass closer to him.

“DAMIAN STOP!” Jason struggled to push himself up as Damian pinned him against the floor. Damian’s cock pressed against Jason’s ass and thrust in. Jason was immediately filled with terror. His body began to shake, and he yelled out of fear when he recalled the time Joker tortured him and beat him with a crowbar. He begged Joker to stop, but Joker thrilled in Jason’s weakness. So much so that he began to rape him. Over and over, his body broke, and his soul was torn. His innocence gone. Jason was so terrified, tears rolled down his eyes. Damian noticed how Jason’s body trembled and he realized Jason was not reacting in pleasure as he thought he would with the pill. Damian pulled out.

“D-Dami…” Jason gasped as he scooted away from Damian in fear. Damian looked at Jason, he was still shaking. Jason was devastated, he did not want any of this… ‘I just wanted to help you… Damian’ was all Jason could think of. Damian stood up and began to release Jason's chains. As the chains fell and clang on the floor, Damian pulled his robe off and wrapped it around Jason. Jason was still in shock and all Damian could do was stare. If he touched Jason, he would inflict psychological pain, and if he spoke, Jason would shut down. After he managed to compose himself, Jason removed his blindfold and saw Damian a few inches away staring back at him. Jason flinched away, but he had noticed Damian’s facial expression full of regret and sadness. Jason looked around to distract himself from the horror he just experienced. ‘It must be Damian’s room’ he thought as his vision adjusted to the light. He noticed the table that had broken and the blood trail. Jason looked at Damian again and noticed his hand was bloodied and had pieces of glass. He saw Damian’s nose slightly disfigured and smeared blood around the lips. Damian continued to stare at Jason whose tears had dried around his cheeks and whose eyes were red. His bruised body and whimper tore at Damian’s soul.

“I’m…” Damian whispered but he could not say anything to make things right. He bobbed his head down in self-disgust. Jason flinched at Damian’s whisper and thought, ‘he needs help, he’s not right’. Jason removed the collar he had on his neck and tied the robe around his waist. ‘Breathe Jay’ he thought to himself as he wondered what to say. Despite the injustice done to him, despite how angry he is at him, he still cares for Damian. After what seemed like hours, Jason broke the silence.

“… Damian… I don’t know what happened to you…” Jason said as his voice cracked. He stood up and winced at his pain while trying to compose himself. Jason walked over to Damian who was sitting on the floor against the foot of the bed.

“No don’t get close to me… you need to leave. I can provide safe passage out of my palace and—” Jason punched him. Damian kept his head low and clenched his fists trying not to hit Jason out of anger. Damian began to stand up slowly.

“Fucking asshole!” Jason said through gritted teeth as he looked around for his pants. He fixed the shirt that Damian had pushed over his head. He found his pants and patted them to look for his weapons, but they weren’t there. Damian stood at the same spot waiting for Jason to leave, but when Jason untied the robe he saw dried blood between his thighs and bruises and cuts all over his body. Jason quickly pulled his pants on and buckled them.

“I’m…sorr—” Damian was immediately cut off by Jason.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?!” Jason turned and grabbed Damian by the shirt. He raised his fist to punch him, but Damian twisted his arm and pressed Jason against the wall. They both stayed there trying to fight back with each other. However, Damian knew he deserved this.

“WHY?!” Jason cried in despair and when he got loose he began to punch Damian repeatedly. After a while, Jason stopped when Damian slid down the wall bloodied and dizzy.

“WHY AREN’T YOU FIGHTING BACK?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! ANSWER ME!!” Jason kicked Damian in the abdomen and made him groan. He sucked in some air as he spoke.

“I… I don’t know why Jay… I warned you… I’m a monster!” Damian sobbed and flinched when Jason punched the wall inches from his face. Damian reached for Jason’s wrist.

“Let go of me!” Jason yelled, and Damian released his grip. Jason sat across from him in silence. ‘What am I supposed to do now?’ Jason thought. They were brothers, not by blood but nonetheless, something like this never crossed his mind. Jason was frustrated because he was seconds away from leaving Damian to his own destruction. Yet, that’s not what he wants for him. What just happened now creates conflict in him.

“This is so fucked up…” Jason whispered as he facepalmed.

“Just go... please…” Damian said, and Jason scoffed in anger. He stood up and pulled a chair near him. ‘Does he think he can tell me what to do? After all this shit he pulled?!’ Jason gritted his teeth.

“So, you want me to go because you think I’m broken? Do I make you feel guilty? Is that it huh?!” Jason threw a chair at Damian and if he hadn’t miss it would have hit him because Damian didn’t move at all. Damian remained silent and stared at him.

“After all this shit you put me through, you want me to leave? Just a few minutes ago you were so adamant to do as you please with me!” Jason said, and Damian bobbed his head down as he spoke.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore… you didn’t deserve this.” Damian burrowed his head onto his hands.

“Damn right I don’t! You didn’t even consider stopping when I asked you to stop, and you want me to leave now because you pity me?! Fuck you!” Jason noticed Damian’s bloodied body and scoffed.

“Some things don’t change.” Jason said, and Damian looked up confused.

“What do you mean?” Damian stared.

“We always fought each other and ended up bloodied like this… just because our arrogant personalities clashed a lot.” Jason looked down at Damian. Damian stood up and faced Jason as he spoke.

“There are a lot of things you didn’t deserve. Like your death at a young age… rejection from the bat family… and this… Jason…” Jason stepped back after noticing Damian’s deadpan expression. He noticed Damian had pulled out his sword.

“Damian... you—” Too slow to react, Damian had placed the sword to Jason’s neck and kissed him. He slid his tongue inside of him and slipped in a pill. Jason swallowed, and his eyes widened as he realized he swallowed a pill again. He pushed Damian away and he tried to run out of the room. He almost made it to the door when he began to stumble. His breathing slowed, and his vision began to blur. Damian knelt next to him and caressed his face as Jason blacked out.


End file.
